Missing Moment
by Elanor
Summary: Ginny looked about ready to hit him. Harry felt quite alarmed at the rage she’d worked herself into and was desperately trying to keep himself focused on the task and not her ever present flowery scent. Missing Moment from HBP. SPOILERS. HarryGinny


Harry pushed the portrait hole open for Ginny, being careful not to help her out. She clambered out and they set off down the corridor. The evening was drawing in and the castle was in near darkness, their walk would have to be quick.

"I don't think I've ever known you do something quite that bold, Harry Potter," she paused, and then added, "Unless you were aiming for killing yourself.

Harry let out a wry smile as they walked and turned to her, "I don't know what made me do that."

Ginny stopped dead in the corridor and tugged on Harry's arm to make him stop. Her eyes were alight with defiance, her red hair slightly mad. The silence between them was tense.

"What do you mean you 'don't know why you did that'? You cannot at this point tell me you kissed me in front of half of Gryffindor for the sheer hell of it; do _not _chicken out on me now Harry!" Ginny looked about ready to hit him. Harry felt quite alarmed at the rage she'd worked herself into and was desperately trying to keep himself focused on the task and not her ever present flowery scent.

"I don't mean that, I mean I don't know why I did that _then_."

Ginny shoulders sagged and she grinned up at Harry's face.

"Oh, well that's alright then" Ginny sounded highly relieved.

The silence had gone from tense to awkward. Harry nodded to himself and wordlessly walked on, their silence complete all the way into the entrance hall and out of the doors.

He led Ginny down to the bank of the lake, where he took a seat on a grassy mound and looked up at the darkening sky. The lake rippled gently, but they were totally alone and Harry felt if he didn't do this now he was a total fool.

"I like you,"

Ginny didn't seem to show any surprise, though shot him a brief look from the corner of her eye. She looked if anything vaguely amused.

"Yeah, I got that." She replied cheekily, nudging Harry's side. He grinned, that was a bit of a stupid first thing to say. "You don't know how much I wanted you to say that to me as little as over a year ago."

Harry's face fell. But she didn't feel the same now. She'd moved on. He was years too late.

"I was all smitten with you and your superhero status, but I think I was gradually seeing you as human, especially during last year I appreciated you as a friend." She paused, "but I can't deny you pissed me off at times."

Harry laughed mirthlessly, "Yeah. I did. You've got to understand Ginny, I'm sorry. I was," he paused," I think I may still be too wrapped in my self pitty to know what I'm doing."

Ginny nodded slightly and sighed, "Yes. I've accepted that. But you're better now; I can see you moving on Harry, growing. You're accepting."

Harry said nothing, he hoped she was right. He really didn't know himself.

"If you'd have said that to me as little as a year ago Harry…" she trailed off and stared at the grass. A window banged shut in the castle echoing a harsh pattern to the darkening sky.

Harry shook his head and look deliberately away, "But you're over me now. I'm too late."

Ginny ignored him, "If you'd have said that to me a year ago Harry I'd still me too much in my hero worship to make a relationship work with you."

Harry stared.

Ginny continued with a grin, "So it's a good job I've grown out of that, isn't it?"

Harry couldn't breathe. _Did she? What does he…_

Ginny tutted as if seeing the cogs turn in Harry's head, finally she took matters into her own hands, she lent from her position and pressed her lips gently against his.

Their kiss lasted several seconds or perhaps minutes. Time took it as invitation to drift into itself and the darkness remained.

"Get it yet?" asked Ginny breathlessly, pulling away.

Harry kissed her again.

**A/N: H/G was one of my first ships and I was delighted with the development in HBP. I feel this seen needed to be in, to reinforce the sceptics.**

**Ellie**


End file.
